Rain
by MoreThanACrush
Summary: [MMAD] And to forever remember this day as the day he fell in love with Minerva McGonagall. Fluffff. is great. haha


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. **

**A/N: I got the inspire-ation lmfao Always Hopeful from beMMADfabulous' stories 'Happy' and 'I Promise'... Ya, I have no IDEA how this happened, but apparently my mind made some sort of leap to connect the two... ya. So, props to beMMADfabulous for grrrreat stories..**

**PS: I think I need a hobby... lmao. **

* * *

The rain poured down from the darkening clouds like water pouring from a bucket. Unlike the setting sun, hidden behind those dreary clouds, Minerva's smile slowly spread on her face, lighting up Albus' world in an instant. He sat on the overstuffed chair in front of the growling; snarling fire, while she lay sprawled out on his couch, her book now abandoned on the floor beside her.

He watched her as she sat up, her legs folding under her, and her straight, ebony black hair flipped from being spread out over the armrest, to shining down her back. Her green eyes looked out at the rain, joyfully, before turning her head towards him, her smile turned into a mischievous grin. He closed his brilliantly blue eyes and smiled as she leapt from the couch, and darted out the door of his office; he was expecting her reaction to the weather.

He stood, setting his own book down on the chair he too, was abandoning, as he walked slowly out his door, to follow his young friend down the steps of his office, and through the castle of Hogwarts. He took slow steps, savoring each moment like this, for he loved the rain as much as she.

Minerva, never one for patience, was darting up to him, tugging at his hand like an impatient child, smiling and laughing, urging him to quicken his step. He took her hand in his own, and placed a soft kiss on the back of it, earning himself a feminine pink blush on her cheeks. She laughed again, tugging his hand once more, when they reached their final destination: the large oak doors locking them in the castle. He remembered the day, the year before, when she had walked through those doors for the first time as a teacher, and his smile widened.

Minerva's layers of ebony hair were falling her face, as she pulled and yanked the large doors open, her mind too focused on one thing, to think logically and use her wand. Or perhaps that was because she had left her wand hopelessly on the floor beside her book. Albus reached into his pocket, flicked his own wand, and nodded his head as she smiled her thanks to him.

She rushed out the door, and into the pouring rain, laughing, and completely carefree. She twirled, her hair soaked and slicked to her face; her smile was the only thing bright that evening. Thunder crashed in her laugh, and she tossed her hands out, twirling again, before looking at Albus, who was standing inside the castle, dry. She smiled, as she called out to him, "Dance with me!"

He shook his head, smiling and laughing at her, as he beckoned her closer. She ignored him, laughing again, as she twirled once more, her mouth open wide to capture the falling rain. She was soaked to the bone, and while the night air was beginning to chill down, Albus decided to allow her this one simple pleasure.

Albus's heart soared when his ears heard the light, toned singing of Minerva. He watched her as she sang what they would later describe as 'their song' and the urge to protect, keep, and most of all love, this young woman overwhelmed him so, that he stepped out into the rain, causing her to stop singing, and give him a look of confusion.

He had never stepped out to join her in her rain dance before. But then, she added to her thoughts, she had never started to sing before. She stood still, and tilted her head to the side, as he stopped shortly in front of her, his hands lifting to brush the sopping wet strands of black hair from her face and tuck them behind her hear. Her green eyes lit up, and her smile was once more filled with trouble, as she leaned her face upwards, daring him to kiss her.

He took her up on her dare, and as he leaned down to kiss her softly on her lips, he vowed to himself to always love and protect her with his whole being.

And to forever remember this day as the day he fell in love with Minerva McGonagall.


End file.
